280
by LaDyRvE
Summary: She counted her fingers aimlessly in front of his locker. Yep, she had definitely lost count.


**Author's note: My attempt on venturing around this pairing. :3 Everything would be on Xiaoyu's point of view.**

* * *

How the sun's ray shines on it, that slick and smooth metal surface. It glistens sliver in reaction to it's light and thus the rest follows suit. Each had a face, and the face were made with a row of numbers.

_266, 267, 268 and etc.._

and there it was again, right infront of her.

A pink, sweet smell-ed paper in her small hands, eager to insert it.

**280**

3 thin and slick holes. Just enough space to fit it in. Which one should she choose? A polished nail came in contact to her glossed lips, now deep in thought. She felt her stare at her, telling her to be quick. Finally making up her mind, she slipped it. Her friend let out a long sigh, and she may or may not understand why the chinese girl needs to behave that way.

* * *

She knows how clumsy she can be, and even by walking, she could fall any moment.

"Itaii!" Is what she'll exclaim.

She disliked it. A bad habit of hers. And she disliked it, yet she doesn't bother changing. She saw a gloved red hand reached out to her. It's metal beads on his gloves glistened, and she stare at it in awe. Her eyes meeting his, oh a beautiful soft brown that can look golden from times.

"Are you alright?" His voice oh so gentle and yet clear to her ears. Like any other typical teenage girl, she couldn't help but ponder, and stare with rosy cheeks. That perfectly sculpted nose and face of his, hair that looked so stylish yet so soft. Her hands tenderly circled around his, as her prince charming hoisted her up like it was nothing.

That moment was all hers. All of it. She thought. From then on, she will approach to this mysterious young man, whenever she sees him. By far or by near, she will greet him.

* * *

Before the moment, her clouded mind is always filled up with amusement parks. Now that changed. The image of him smiling tenderly at her, and laughing while they share a joyful moment. Kisses and hugs were even shared between them, and the wedding dress she wore with her groom.

"He was so polite." She will twirl a string of sweet words to describe him in her brain.

_Lovable, handsome,strong, intelligent and perfect._

And that was all for her. It had already been a week ,and she still remembered that moment like it was yesterday. How he held her hand like a prince would do. Then she just realized. She never did exactly thanked him properly.

* * *

Miharu definitely teased her right at the spot. It was afterschool, when everyone had gone back to home. And they were right infront of Jin Kazama's locker. It was the first time she had seen it. 280, a perfect number too.

" Go on, Xiao. You'll never know if he likes you back if you don't put it in soon." She whispered to her, giving a girly support. She hesitated slightly at first, her heart beating in a fast pace.

The sound of the cheap steel made a noise as it came in contact at the edge of the letter.

They both squealed in delight. And they waited for tomorrow.

* * *

She counted her fingers aimlessly. She had lost count of the letters she had gave. It had been a month now.

Whenever she gets the chance to greet him, all he did was just stare at her, like a lifeless doll. And when she starts talking, he will only knod, to make sure that he wasn't being impolite and not listening.

She still had her hopes up. Maybe he did read her letters, but was too shy to talk about it? But he was still being nice to her, so there wasn't much to worry about. It definitely means he read it and he was grateful.

* * *

2 months had past, and the seniors had finally left. It was surprising that he only enrolled for a while at Mishima Polythecnic, and he left just like that. He must've graduated with a colorful result. That smart boy.

She walked down to the row of lockers at the alleyway with her friend. " I'm pretty sure you 2 will meet again."

What would she even do without Miharu by her side. Ling was still optimistic, and ofcourse, she believed one day they will meet again. If that isn't possible, she'll search for him, so they'll re-unite and maybe elope. They passed by a janitor cleaning up the lockers that were formally owned by the seniors, and continue talking about their future.

As the frail janitor cleans out the lockers one by one, he finally settled on number **280**.

A smagoboards of dusty and un-opened love letters came pouring out from the locker.

* * *

**Author's note: Flames and reviews are welcome. :3 Preferably reviews though *shoots herself***


End file.
